Walking out
by Angelwriter3895
Summary: Ozzy's daughter walks out of his house, angry that she won't join the FPD and she gets amkbushed by Thrax, who has re-entered the body. Let the games begin. T for language, and sexual themes


~Yes, another Thrax Fan Fiction Osmosis Jones is copy right of Warner Bros. 2001~

~again, watch the movie before reading this! I intended for this to be one shot smut, but that ended up not being so... many chapters to come. Please enjoy. Will contain explicit scenes **cough cough**

…..Anyways, Enjoy!

Walking Out

Chapter 1

"Angie! Get back here!" Ozzy, my dad, yelled at me, his 21 year old daughter, as I walked towards the door. I turned back to look at his now very red cheeks; red from anger.

Glowering, I turned back around and continued to the door now looming in front of me. "All because I am not going to join the FPD, you get so upset! I don't care that our family has been in the FPD sense my great great grandfather came down the umbilical cord! That's not what I want from my life! I'd be willing to bet, you wouldn't be making such a fuss about this if Thrax were trying to kill Frank again!" I yelled, using my naturally sharp tongue against his dull one. "So get over it!" Before I left, Dad got a phone call, no doubt from Mom telling him about how much she loves him. _So foolish to believe in love Leah._ I thought as I stormed out of the house.

Grabbing my cell phone from my pocket, I looked through my contacts until I reached Sharice's number. Dialing, I realize what the time was but it was already ringing. "Hello?" Sharice's groggy voice came through the speaker on the device.

"Hey Sharice. Sorry for waking you up. I didn't realize how late it was." I frowned as I walked down the street.

"No. Its OK. ~yawn~ How are you?"

Frowning I replied, "Not well. I had a fight with my dad. Yet again. Just because he saved Frank from that bad ass virus, he thinks he's the dictator or something. He thinks I should join the FPD to keep up the tradition. Ugh!" I noticed a red virus walking down the street.

"That sucks. Why don't you want to join though?" Sharice asked me.

"Because I don't think it really does shit. I remember him telling me they didn't believe him and he lost his job, Frank would have been dead if it were up to those losers.

She clucked her tongue. I looked up to see a virus with red skin and purple dreads sauntering up. "Hey, I have to let you go. Looks like I'm about to have to kick someone's ass."

"Alright by."

"Hey babeh." he said stopping right in front of me.

"What do you want? Because if you're after my money, it sucks to be you because I don't have any on me." I braced myself for an attack, looking to see if there was any assistance. There was none.

"No babeh. I don't want your money, but I would like to know what you were talking about to your friend." He walked closer, and I backed up.

"Don't come any closer." He still walked closer. Continuing to back up, I ran into a wall and he blocked my exit.

"Well babeh? I think you might know who attempted to kill me, and I must say you look an awful lot like him." I then realized who he was. _Crap._

I rolled my eyes. "Then I suppose I don't even need to say shit if you're so smart that you can figure it out on your own."

"But its so much easier when you tell me."

I smirked, he may be Thrax, La Muerte Rojo, but he had a lot to learn about me. "That would take the fun out of watching you flounder as you guess your heart out." Kneeing him in the groin and doing a somersault over his head, I landed running and headed home in a zig zag manner to try to escape. I saw a flash of red in my vision and I ducked just as his fist collided into the wall next to me. I tripped him and kept running, finally getting back to dad's house.

Once inside I locked the door and looked for dad. He wasn't there. "Crap!" I looked out the window in my room just in time to see Thrax walk up to the door and slash it, destroying the membrane. Using my training to my advantage as he walked in the door, I broke the window and jumped out, and ran as fast as I could.

Thrax POV

Slashing open the door, I walked into the living room. Jones' home looked nice. I had to admit, he had style in the housing department, then again, that could have been Leah's touch. I heard a grunt and as I turned I saw it was his daughter running from me. Smart girl, and she was well trained.

Trailing my finger down the wall, I lit the home on fire humming 'fever'. Once I was done I took off in the direction she had gone.

Angie POV

I ran as fast as I could and after I was sure I had lost him, I turned and looked for anything familiar.

Sensing a presence behind me, I turned around. It was a group of dull green viruses, the streets were filled with them.

"Hey sweetheart! care for a ride?" He did a pelvic thrust.

"Ugh. No I'm all good with out that. I might get sick." I smirked. They didn't know what they were in for.

"You're smilin' love! You know you want it." he placed his hand on my ass, and using the viral

power I had from my first boy friend, Brad, I swiftly killed him.

"Anyone else?" my eyes glowed a dangerous red, and my plasma was tinged an evil black. Thinking they could take me, they ganged up on me, and I kicked all their asses quickly, killing every last one of them. Walking out of the ally after I had let my plasma turn blue again, and my eyes turn their normal shade of gray, I stopped when I spotted Thrax.

"Babeh, I know you're here. I can smell the fear." I smirked, letting myself be seen.

"That's funny. I could've sworn it was someone else." I laughed coldly. "I can assure you, its not me." He looked at me cockily. "I hope you're ready for what you have coming Ebola." I smirked, knowing it would set him off.

"Let me tell you a little something a bout Ebola babeh. EBOLA IS A CASE OF DANDRUFF!.. compared to me." I laughed as he looked for me, as I had disappeared.

"You know you shouldn't get distracted so easily Thrax." my voice echoed in the alley way. "It could get you killed." I slashed his back and disappeared altogether.

Thrax POV

Looking in the mirror back at my hideout, I examined my wound, a long black line. She was not just an immunity cell. She was infected with something.

I patched it up, put on my shirt and jacket, and walked out to look for her. I had a feeling she was enjoying this game more than me.

Angie POV

I had gone to my friend's house after giving Thrax something to remember me by. "Hey, Sharice, are you still groggy?"

"No. I'm up. I'm up."

"Good, because we have problems."

"And those would be?"

"Thrax is back in the body."

"What?" Sharice looked terrified.

"That's right babeh! I'm back!" Thrax waltzed right into Sharice's house and I covered my forehead at his stupidity.

"OH no you didn't!" Sharice's inner Tuberculosis virus came out. "You didn't even knock, and now you waltz on in like you own the place. OH hell naw!" Sharice then proceeded to try and kick his ass.

Thrax dodged all her blows of fury and got her into a headlock before lighting his claw. "Now, you can come with me or she can die. Which do you choose?"

His gaze fell on me as his claw crept closer to her face. "You son of a bitch. You hurt her and I will not hesitate to end your life."

"Then come with me, and she will be unharmed, as will Frank, and your father."

I deliberated before nodding sadly. "Fine then. I'll come with you." He smirked and threw Sharice to the side before slowly walking up to me.

"Good. I always get what I desire, but remember, you can't win." Silently my claws extended and I scratched him.

"I didn't say this was over. You fight me, and if I lose I will come, if not, you will be dead and it won't matter."

"Deal." Quickly, we began circling each other.

He slashed at my stomach and I cut his hand, being careful not to infect the floor I was standing on lest I end up killing Frank. The attempt at a kick failed and I ended up knocking his head all the way around with my foot. Thrax's claw managed to scratch my ankle, but I stopped the virus from spreading and I overcame the deadly DNA that tried to infect my body, giving me a better understanding of the virus. He charged at me brashly and I slammed his head to the floor.

"Damn babeh, you hit hard; harder than your dear old man." He punched at me and I blocked it.

"I would like to think so, clearly I'm doing a better job of kicking your ass than he did, but I have the advantage." I smirked as I dodged again.

"Yes well, I'm still a little rusty from my rebirth after he dumped me into that alcohol. It was just too weak to kill me. Instead it reverted me back to the infant stage. Now that was evil." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to try and stab me, but I moved to the side.

"Ummm...Are you two dancing or fighting?" Sharice sat on her armchair laughing.

"Hush up!" my reaction to Sharice ended up almost getting me cut.

"I wouldn't mind dancing. You're cute." Thrax's hands grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me in for a random dip, as though we were dancing in a ballroom.

"Creeper!" My leg came unbidden to kick him in the crotch, causing him to drop like a stone, clutching his nuts for dear life.

"ANGIE! Oh my god..." Dad walked in through the burned membrane to stop in shock.

"What? Well, out with it. Want to know why the house is now in a state of burned wreckage? Thank him not me!" I angrily pointed to Thrax. "I was trying to not get killed!"

"You got me good." Thrax's voice sounded strained as he clutched his now very in pain male anatomy.

"She just kicked him in the scrotum. Its okay." Sharice said with a large shit eating grin covering her face.

Ozzy silently began to laugh before it turned into fits of giggles and uproarious hilarity.

"Its not funny." Thrax's eyes began to cross as he twinged in pain.

"This is amusing." Sharice's laughter echoed threw her home just as Leah walked in.

"I have been waiting in the car for too long just what exactly is... What is Thrax doing back in the body?" She hid behind Dad as I walked to grab his cuffs from his belt, and once I had them, Thrax stood up. Having to look up at him, as he was at least a head taller than me.

"You must have gotten your height from your momma. Its adorable how you think you could kill me." Suddenly, I found myself in a headlock and dad pulled his still faulty gun.

"SHOOT MY HOUSE! I DARE YOU!" Sharice was panicking for her house while I was getting a burning claw in the face.

"Thanks Sharice, I see how much you care that he is trying to kill me." my sarcastic look said everything to her, and Thrax just laughed.

"I don't plan on killing you, I want to keep you." His voice tickled my ear as he whispered, using me to shield himself from dad's gun. He knew they wouldn't shoot me.

Germs that he had already recruited burst in and Thrax ran off with me, as I mentally cursed how light I was.

Once at his hide out, he put me in a chair and duct taped me to it, while keeping my mouth free.

"Boss, are we gonna make Jones pay ransom?" a very buff, green germ spoke up as he toted in pollen.

"No, I plan on keeping her, and killing Jones myself. She just happens to be bait as well as my pet." He trailed his claw under my chin and I flinched away.

"That is where you are wrong jackass. I am not your pet, nor will I ever be! Clearly, you aren't as bad ass as the show you put on for others. For crying out loud, you almost got killed by a faulty immunity cell with as much backbone as a love-handle!" The recruits all gawked at my words, but Thrax just laughed and came closer.

By the time I was done speaking, he was in my face. "No one has ever dared to confront me on that, and it was a mistake. I know it was, but you are in fact my pet, my sharp-tongued, sexy, spunky little pet." His breath fanned my face as he got even closer, until he was but a mere centimeter from me.

My heart was racing but I kept my nerve. "Fuck you." I growled.

"Maybe later, but I have things to do first." Thrax kissed me, hard on the mouth, causing me to emit a muffled shriek. His tongue swiped my lower lip briefly before he pulled away. "And, I can promise you will like it, one day at least." beginning to walk away, he turned to look at me. "Be expecting that babeh. I will be back and we can get close." He winked and left me with his minions.

"That son of a bitch can go fuck himself." I muttered before slashing through my bonds and killed everyone around me with no difficulty.

I had begun to leave when I got tackled and straddled. "I wondered what was up with you. Any other cell would have died by my kiss, and you didn't. You left a mark pet. Luck for me I'm immune to the black death." He chuckled and stood, throwing me over his shoulder.

Out of reflex my claws dug into his back, but he didn't even flinch. "Pet, I am going to show you the side of things that is much more fun."

Once again, Dad bust in, alone again. He stood there, his mouth agape, staring at my features. He now knew. "You son of a bitch. You knew what I didn't want him to know. Put me the fuck down." My clear, concise, even words could have burned his ears.

"Angie. What happened to you?" He was scared as hell, and I couldn't blame him.

"Dad. I got bit by the black death, and mutated. However, before you shoot at me, I overcame that years ago, and killed the bastard. I don't want to hurt Frank." His face hardened and he glared. This was not going to be good.

"By the law you must be disposed of. Goodbye Angie." With that he shot at me and missed. With no choice, I lunged and killed him.

"You are a fucker. You KNEW I would have to kill him if he shot at me." Thrax grinned and grabbed both of my hands even as they dug into him.

"But now, you really are my pet, and if you choose, my partner." His grin never faltered.

"Fuck you! Neither will ever happen." I growled and tried to flip out of his arms, but he followed through, keeping me trapped.

"I see. Well, so be it." He put a leather collar on my neck and injected me with something. Immediately, he let go and I fell to the floor in pain. "this will kill whatever doubt you have about your future with me." I could feel my teeth lengthening and looked confused as the pain subsided. "You are the reincarnation of the black death, but you had to pretend to be an immunity cell to live. It's no longer necessary." He held out his hand and I remembered everything.

"No wonder I never felt right." I grabbed his hand, and he not only helped me up, but pulled me into his arms, causing me to remember his part in my life. He had been my lover and partner.

Seeing I had remembered, he kissed me and, this time, I kissed him back. "Welcome home Angelique." I smirked and pulled him back down to kiss me.

"It's not home if you aren't there."


End file.
